1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing-up sink with a washplate.
2. Description of Related Art
Although washing machines have been widely used in daily life, washplates are not eliminated as they still provide a certain function in some situations. For example, it is not easy to clean the collar and the cuff of a shirt, coat, or pants with a washing machine, and the user generally uses a washplate to pre-clean these areas with washing soaps or the like. However, when using the washplate, a washtub is accordingly used and such washtub is generally put on the ground such that the user has to squat during washing and thus gets tired easily. Some users construct a washing-up sink corresponding to their heights and put a washplate in the washing-up sink. However, there are still some drawbacks when in use, e.g., the washplate may slide into the washing-up sink if too short and may touch the breast of the user if too long. Furthermore, the washplate tends to be broken if made of wood. Some washplates are made of aluminum, yet the height thereof can not be adjusted easily.
The invention is intended to provide a washing-up sink with a washplate to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.